What If I Told the Truth
by Harry Ginny Potter Forever
Summary: I am forgotten no one knows my name or who I am. Harry has a sister but he does not know about her and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

What If… I Told the Truth

I am forgotten no one knows my name or who I am. Here is my story. It all started on July 31st 1980 in the middle of a war two children were born a boy, Harry James and a girl, Hazel Lily. Then a prophesy was foretold that said _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._" Of course we all know who Voldermort choose as that person but what we do not know is that there is more to the prophesy _"a twin sister forgotten in her brothers glory will vanquish many more and have the power to save what he has lost…" _

Now when this prophesy was heard the Potters went into hiding with their two young children; knowing that it could only be them. On Halloween night 1981 Voldermort came into their house killing the parents. Now you're probably wondering how Hazel lived well no one heard the end of the prophesy but Albus Dumbledore so Voldermort did not see any reason to kill her and he just walked by showing me mercy showing that deep down he still has a heart. Severus Snape came to the house and picked up little Hazel looking a lot like her mother Snape felt affection for this little baby but when he saw her eyes he had _HIS_ eyes even the twinkle in them where his no matter how much he loved Lily and thought that talking the baby would help her forgive him for what he did back in their fifth year for he never really forgave himself, but he could not look at those eyes every day. Then he saw a baby boy in a crib that looked like Potter with Lily's eyes sweet Lily's eyes but with the resemblance to Potter so prominent that he just left the boy there and took the girl to a nearby orphanage. As he was walking he saw a piece of paper sticking out of the blankets. Snape took out the paper and saw Lilly's handwriting on the front so he opened the letter and started reading:_Severus, Please take her to Diagon Alley on July 31__st__ 1991 to get her supplies for Hogwarts and say that she is your daughter in Gringotts no one must know who she is but Dumbledore, Lily._ When he got to the orphanage he left a note saying: _This little girl's name is Hazel Lily Evans please take care of her as if she was your own daughter great thank you.,__Her Loving Farther PS please tell her that her mum and dad loves her very much_ and with that he left knowing that he would not see her again until she turned eleven and that he would never forget little Hazel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Hazel

* * *

As Hazel grew up strange things always happened like drawers opening and closing without people touching them but every night the owner of the orphanage would read the letter that Snape wrote and Hazel would wonder why her parents left her there if the loved her so much. By the time Hazel turned eleven she had about 500 bullies and one friend who had these strange "powers" too but no one really bullied her because they did not want to hear the lecturer about flying during gym class is normal. On July 31st 1991 Hazel got a letter that on the envelope written in green ink was _Ms. H. Potter Room 209 Water Lake Orphanage 24 Gray's Inn Road_, at first Hazel was confused her last name was not Potter it was Evans but then why did the envelope have her exact address so she turned the envelope over and saw a crest with a name underneath it Hogwarts. Being even more confused than before Hazel did what she normally did she went to Hermione, her best friend. After showing Hermione the letter and jumping up and down screaming, Hermione also got a letter from Hogwarts, Hazel told Hermione about her confusion.

"Maybe they got the name wrong" Hermione said.

"Maybe" was Hazel's only response but she had this feeling that they didn't.

Now of course Hazel had no idea how an owl could deliver mail but she didn't have to find out because on her birthday someone showed up he had a hocked nose and greasy hair. He said his name was Severus Snape. He got out a piece of parchment and started writing and Alice knew that writing suddenly it dawned on her.

"You wrote that letter." Hazel said

"What letter?" Snape responded concerned.

"The one my father wrote to me," she responded excited.

"Ohhhh… about that"

"Whattt you're not my father?" she screamed.

"Shhh, no I wrote that letter to make you feel better," Snape responded.

"But why would….." Then Hazel got caught off by Snape walking out the door and becking her to follow him.

"Don't forget to bring your school list." Snape said. As they walked Hazel looked at him and wondered why this man, a complete stranger wrote her that letter. "I loved her" Snape said as they continued to walk.

"Who?" Hazel answered confused.

"Your mother" Snape answered "you look so much like her."

"Really" Hazel asked hopeful.

"Yes everything but your eyes" Snape answered. Hazel thought about this and then she started jumping up and down. "Why are you jumping up down" Snape asked amused.

"Sorry" Hazel stopped jumping "I just got really excited."

"It's okay" Snape answered, were here." As Hazel looked up she saw a sign that said the Leaky Cauldron.

"What is this place" Hazel asked as they walked inside. There were people with pointed hats and long robes looked like these people had not been outside in years. The lights were torches and there was not a single telephone.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron it is the entrance to Diagon Alley," Snape replied and then stepped inside. No one noticed them walk in because they were all crowded around a tall man and a skinny boy.

"Who is that?" Hazel whispered looking at the boy.

"Your brother, Harry," Snape replied.

"Let me guess his last name is Potter" Hazel said.

"Yeah ho-" Snape started.

"On my letter it said potter," Hazel said interrupting Snape.

* * *

Please give me any ideas you have for this story


End file.
